The objective of this study is to determine whether groups of men aged 35-57 exposed to higher than usual frequencies of potentially stressful life events, tend to have higher death rates, higher rates of coronary heart disease, and higher blood pressure levels, and smoking rates than a comparable contrast group with less exposure to stressful life events. In addition, the study aims to determine whether stressful life events are imposed on an individual as a result of being identified as at high risk for coronary heart disease. That is, does the process of being informed of one's risk and, as a consequence, being asked to take preventive measures such as changing diet and smoking behaviors, losing weight, and taking medication for hypertension operate as a specific stress factor and influence mortality?